


So It Begins...

by Jazzzzzz



Series: A Malfoy's Responsibility [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dark Magic, Dark Magic Rituals (Harry Potter), Draco Malfoy-centric, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Seer Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn, Slytherin Politics, lots of creative liberty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzzzzz/pseuds/Jazzzzzz
Summary: Draco Malfoy sees the future. He sees the darkness that Voldemort's resurrection would cause. He sees the death and destruction that come from a war. He sees his own friends and family suffering. And Draco is at a crossroad. For the first time in his life, his fate lies in his own hands. Not just his but the entire Wizarding World's. He has the power to change the future. If only he knew what to do with it.This will be from Draco's POV.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Series: A Malfoy's Responsibility [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079363
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1: Summer Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short but its just the pilot. I promise I'll try and get better! :)  
> Its also my first time using this platform so I dont even know where this is going to show up.

Chapter 1: Summer Dreams

The summer before 4th year was full of dark magic and rituals for Draco Lucius Malfoy both with and without the teachings from his father. But this night was one of relative peace as Draco slept in his bed dreaming of snakes. Draco’s dreams were different from when he was a naive child. Before they consisted of a happy family with a father proud of their son, something Draco came to realize he would never have. Now however they consisted of snakes working their way around Draco’s body slowly moving up and around his legs to his torso restricting the movement of his arms, not that he was ever able to move. As always Draco remained frozen like someone cast Immobulus on him. The snakes slithered their way up, to his head, his throat, his ear. To kill him? To control him? To tell him secrets that even his father would run from? Draco never knew because before he could figure it out the snake dissolved into a black goop covering every inch of his body below his neck. The liquid blended into his surrounding creating an unnatural heaviness to the air that threatened to choke Draco out. He was trapped, being suffocated by the darkness around him, above him, and below him. Draco could feel the darkness as if it was alive, it’s heart pumping all around him as if challenging him to find its origin, it slowly seeping into his pores, an unnatural warmth radiating from it almost comforting like how his mother used to hold him as a baby. It’s entire being tried to smother Draco and drive him out of his own body. Is this death?

Draco shot up in his bed a cold sweat covering his skin. He took a deep breath in order to steady himself. These types of dreams no longer scared Draco, he's had too many to still be fearful but nonetheless it left an unsettling feeling behind. 

Draco cast a quick Tempus in order to check the time revealing it to be 3 o'clock in the morning. He quietly got up and went to the bathroom in order to prepare himself for the day ahead, whether an easy one or a hard one a Malfoy must always be prepared.

After getting ready for the day ahead he returns to his bedroom, usually Draco would go down to the house elves or possibly out to the garden, but as of late Malfoy Manor seems to have more occupants than usual. Draco of course is not totally uncustom to the occasional visitor but this summer there seems to be an increase in not only the number of visitors but the duration of their stay. Draco has also not failed to notice the particular type of people visiting the manor; they were not potential business prospects that's for certain.

A woman. Alone. She’s on the floor. She’ s dead. No. Not dead, she's still breathing A ritual. Green. Avada Kedavra green. A large snake. 

Draco jerks away as if the snake was after him. For the second time today he draws in a deep breath trying to calm himself. Draco thinks for the second to see if he can remember the woman's face. He can't. It must be important if it came in a vision. Draco then decided to follow up on his vision. For the rest of the morning Draco thought of nothing but the woman and the snake. It was the same snake that was in his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with the Malfoys.

It’s been 2 days since Draco’s vision of the woman. As it turns out her name is Bertha Jorkins, an Auror who has been missing and last seen in Albania on vacation. The upside to having suspicious people around the manor is that there's more of his fathers gossip to listen to, specifically about Bertha Jorkins. Unlike what most people believe Draco knew that Bertha Jorkins was either already dead or would end up that way soon. 

Bertha Jorkins: dead or a dead woman walking. That fact unsettled Draco, worse than the incident in the forbidden forest 1st year. 

His mother always told him not to dwell on the visions. To let them pass, they didn't involve him, and it wasn't his job to intervene. This however was different, it was quite literally life and death. And as much as Draco wanted to please his mother, curiosity got the better of him.

“Stop staring out into nothing, it's not becoming for a Malfoy to look so half-witted.” Lucius’s tone remained calm but stern.

“Of course father.” Draco replied automatically

Draco continued to eat his breakfast slow and mechanically. He contemplated asking his father about Bertha Jorkins but that would appear too random and could possibly arouse his mothers suspicion as well. But something was going on and it involved his father, and if it involved his father it could technically be considered a family issue, and therefore his issue. Despite knowing better once again his curiosity got the better of him.

“Father?” Draco asked waiting for permission to speak further.

“Yes, Draco?” Lucius responded. He must be in a good mood today, hopefully I won't ruin it too much Draco thought to himself.

“Why are there so many people visiting the manor lately? I know they aren't exactly business prospects, so why are they here?” 

He saw his mothers face drop, the slight smile that never failed to warm Draco’s heart falling into a frown knowing the direction this conversation was going.

“If you needed to know I would have told you. It’s not smart to stick your nose into things Draco. I thought you would have learned that by now. Unless you're doubting me. Are you doubting me Draco?” Anger seeped through Lucius’s voice and up into his eyes, but his face remained calm. Just as one would expect from a Malfoy.

“No, I would never doubt you father. I was just wondering because it wouldn't do our family any good to be associating with such suspicious people. But if you believe it's best I will follow your lead. I apologize.” A slight smirk fell onto Draco’s face as he looked down at the rest of his breakfast. He was challenging his father, testing him.

Narcissia’s frown deepened. Her son has changed recently. He keeps digging into things he knows he shouldn't. He continues to test his fathers patience. Doing things without her permission. She knows that every teenager has their rebellion phase but it’s different for Draco. He’s a Malfoy and a Black, his rebellions have more consequences than most. Draco knows this, yet continues acting up regardless. It’s become worrisome for Narcissia but she continues to hope that he will grow out of this phase and go back to the good little boy he was when growing up. It was a naive hope but she clung to it nonetheless. Narcissia quickly cut in before Lucius so things wouldn't escalate further, “Draco, your tone right now is bordering on disrespectful. Should you keep this up, you will be punished.”

“Of course mother, I apologize again.” Draco’s apology was much more sincere with his mother, they always were.

“Thank you Dragon.” Narcissia said accompanied with a sweet smile that made Draco feel guilty for putting extra stress on his mother just to get a smart remark at his dad. “I’m sure you’ll be pleased to know that we will be attending the Quidditch world cup.”

“Really? That's wonderful mother. I'm quite excited.” Draco said, mocking fake surprise and mustering up the sweetest tone he could with a large smile hoping to get rid of any leftover tension, and somehow alleviate his mothers burden as peacemaker.

“I figured you’d be excited. We’ll also be sitting with your fathers coworkers at the ministry so please behave.” 

“Yes mother.” The rest of breakfast was carried out in relative peace with little interaction or conversation between the Malfoys. 

Soon enough Draco was in his room writing a letter to Pansy. A single drop of blood fell onto the parchment. Draco need not wonder where it came from as he put his hands to his eyes. Wet. He took them away to see blood smeared on his fingertips. Draco felt a sharp jab in the back of his head. Like always he thought: spontaneous and without warning. Draco opens his desk drawer downing the Draught of Peace and moves to sit on his bed. The sharp pain in the back of his mind fades after what Draco would guess is a little less than 10 minutes. With the pain faded and his eyes dry. With a quick cleaning charm he got rid of the remaining blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already got my first Kudos!!!!!! :) ahhhh thank you!!


	3. Chapter 3: Quidditch World Cup Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the Quidditch World Cup.

It was the day of the Quidditch world cup. The Malfoy’s left the manor in the evening using apparition to arrive at the field, and quickly find their seats in the front of the crowd among other various important witches and wizards.

Draco had decided early on that it would be a good idea to make connections during the Quidditch game. It would please his parents, and possibly prove useful in the future. As a Malfoy it was important to have many strong connections either magically or influentially and for Draco this was the perfect opportunity to make them.

Draco cast a quick look around the crowded stands. He spotted Zetta Shrew the Chief of Improper use of Magic. He recognized her from the distinct 20’s bob that went just past her ears starting to grey and the pointy enchanted glasses she wore. She looked similar to how she did at the Ministry, stiff but not particularly unkind. Zetta wasn't close with Lucius Malfoy most likely because of her half blood ancestry and stubborn attitude. Draco approached her sensing an opportunity.

He walked up looking not at her but further ahead than continued to feign tripping over his shoe, slightly pumping into her shoulder but catching himself before completely falling over. Best to take an indirect route with her.

“Oh Merlin! I must apologize ma’am! I tripped over my shoe.”   
Zetta spun around a furious look painting her pointed face but then relaxing once she realized it was a child who mistakenly bumped into her. Draco examined her looking for the moment when she realized who he was, and more importantly whose son he was. Draco saw the exact moment when she registered his while-blond hair, high cheekbones, and overall aristocratic appearance.

“No problem. No harm no foul after all. Just be more careful next time.” her tone may have been relaxed but her body language betrayed her when Zetta stiffened up. 

“Seriously ma’am my apologies it was a complete mistake,” just a moment and “excuse me but do I know you from somewhere?”

“Most likely the Ministry. I work in the department of Improper use of Magic as the chief.”

“Really?” Draco said, putting a look of adoration into his eyes then letting it slip away after Zetta caught the look. 

The conversation was pleasant and Draco could tell that he had won her over despite the possible reservations she had regarding his father. After that he made his way over to Shelton Pinescrew, another ministry official who wasn't completely wrapped around either Dumbledoors or Lucius’s fingers. If Draco was correct then he was in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. An important role. 

Shelton was similar to Zetta, apprehensions on Draco regarding his father but both eventually warmed up to him and found Draco to be a pleasant young man. After conversing with the two Draco settled to watch the rest of the quidditch game in the quiet company of an old man from the ministry who would be retiring soon, and a house elf which by every appearance seemed unnerved.

“Calm down.” Draco leaned over and said to the house elf.

“H-h-huh? A-are you talking to me?” The house elf questioned.

“Yes. You don't need to worry about any of the witches or wizards here, they’re all too busy to concern themselves with whatever you're up to. Besides, I don't think any of them are bold enough to try anything in front of so many other people. So calm down.” 

“It’s n-not that. I just dont like all the noise and t-theres just a lot going on.”

“Oh well that's understandable. I don't quite like all the noise either.” Draco casts a quick low level Muffliato Charm in order to quiet the surroundings of the elf. “There you go, hope that helps, it’ll wear off in about an hour and if anyone gets within a certain vicinity you’ll hear them clearly.”

“O-oh my! That's very kind of you! Misty is very thankful!” The house elf squeaked in their distinctive high pitched voice.

“Of course.” Draco replied politely ending the conversation. 

His father taught Draco many things but his mother taught him as well. Respect and kindness go a long way Draco and you never know when it will come in handy. Draco always held his mother in a slightly higher regard and her word would always be number one to him. Since a child Draco had always appreciated her fierceness hidden behind her perfect pureblood mask. To others Narcissa was a cold indifferent person but to Draco she was his mother who would used to hold him as a child, protected him from his father when he went too far, would give Draco a second glance before leavin, would give him a comforting hand on his shoulder, and who would hold when he was little and would cry. Narcissa was his mother, and Draco wouldn't change that for the world. 

Draco was quite enjoying himself watching the quidditch game, making friendly conversation with the older man whose name was revealed to be Mr. Stems. The Irish clearly won and it would have been a frankly embarrassing defeat if it weren't for Krum catching the snitch. Mr. Stems seemed to have been disappointed that the Irish had won as he was one of the few rooting for the Bulgarian National Team. Draco noticed with hidden observation that Misty was highly impressed with Krum’s Wronski Feint. However with the game over he said goodbye to his company and made his way to where his mother and father had been previously seated.

“Mother. Father.” Draco regarded them with a nod.

“Draco, you were gone for a while.” Lucius noted with obvious curiosity.

Draco found it somewhat difficult to keep himself from rolling his eyes but replied nonetheless. “Yes well I found Greg and Blaise so I caught up with them.” To be honest Draco wasn't even sure they were here.

“Ah.” 

“Well I’m sure you're aware of the after party. It’s on the backside of the stadium, correct Lucius?” Narcissa cut in her timing perfect as always.

“Yes.” Lucius replied and with that the Malfoy family took off toward the V.I.P tent where the after party would be held. And as normal for wizards the inside of the tent was much larger than the outside. The floor was a dark wood that was pristine as expected. There were several people littered throughout the floor including some of the players. There were balls of white light throughout the roop creating a dim white artificial light. There was a large display of food and drinks on the left. There was a small crowd of people dancing in the middle of the room where the dancefloor was. Tables lined with red tablecloths and decorated with additional floating candles covered the border of the room. 

“Behave yourself Draco.” Lucius said before turning in the opposite direction and walking to a group of older men. Narcissa however turned to her son and placed a light hand on his upper arm then with a quick smile only Draco would be able to notice she left him as well following after him like she always did.

Draco cast another glance around the room and made his way up to Vincent who was talking to one of the Irish players. As rehearsed Draco made his way up introduced himself and carried on a polite conversation filled with shallow trivial matters that Draco was bored and unconcerned with but carried on anyway like the perfect pureblood son he was raised to be. Only noticed by Draco and a few of the other observant witches and wizards the room slowly started to empty. And that was when the screams started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys have any suggestions for me. Hopefully I'll get better and there will be longer chapters.


	4. Chapter 4: Quidditch World Cup Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch World Cup Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Brief mentions of abuse.
> 
> Also y'all let me know if I made nay grammar or spelling mistakes so I can fix them. I suck a grammar.

They were faint at first. But very quickly the screams grew louder and louder. Sudden whispering and murmuring grew around the entire tent. Draco cast a look around the room but only spotted his mother. Peculiar. He quickly abandoned his conversation with Vince and whoever they were talking to and made his way up to his mother, who has always showed no indications of the emotions she was truly feeling. 

Narcissa saw her son approaching from her peripheral. When he arrived at her side she put the drink previously held in her hand on the table and led her son outside where many of the others followed with either questioning faces or grim ones. 

It was dark outside with the moon and stars shining brightly. The summer air had a slight chill, such a lovely night ruined by a dead man's cause. Narcissa shivered at the thought of that man. She often wondered what inspired such loyalty that people continued to praise the man and do such dastardly acts for a dead man. 

Narcissa could see the smoke from the distant camping ground. She saw the flash of wands. And heard the screams. Pure terror. It left an unsettled feeling in her stomach but not enough to make her lose her wits. She knew this was happening Lucius had warned her something might happen tonight and should it occur, she was to take Draco and leave immediately. She once again looked down at her boy only to see a calculating gaze. Narcissa took Draco's hand and without a word started to lead him into the forest here their exit would be. Getting far enough ahead of the crowd she let go of his hand. Only later would she realize what a mistake that was.

Once his hand was released Draco was off. He and his mother alone were walking to the exit. His father wasn't there and she didn't so much as mention him meaning she wasn't worried about him. She was fast acting more so than some of the others who stayed outside the tent, she didn't hesitate or even think over whether or not she was going to stay which meant his mother knew this was going to happen. An attack of some sort based on the screams and tell-tale signs of magic, but an attack his mother knew about beforehand yet still didn't tell anyone else, an attack his father was strangely absent for. His parent wouldnt likely tell him, Draco already knew that so he split off from his mother. If he wanted any clue as to what was happening he'd have to see for himself. 

Once he and his mother were on a more populated path with the other people invited from the after party Draco slipped out from behind his mother and into the shadows. From then on he was creeping towards the campground careful not to be seen or caught cause that simply wouldn't do. 

As Draco got closer he could hear the screams get louder. Feel as the smoke gets thicker. And see more people escaping towards the forest. At the end of the forest he saw the camping grounds in chaos. Tents were on fire. A family floating in the air terrified. People running in every direction, calling for the names of their family or friends. People in black coats with hoods causing the entire mess. 

All of a sudden a cracking sound that sounded like multiple bones being broken at once and then the dark mark in the sky, as clear as day. 

Draco had seen all he needed to see. He turned with the click of his heel and walked away. Draco didn't know if his father was behind the hoods and quite frankly he did not wish to know. He could think and make educated guesses but that wouldn't do any good. Or maybe it would. But Draco didn't want to know he didn't want to find out at least not like this. 

As childish as it sounded Draco just wanted his mother. She always knew what to do and just like everything else she would know what to do about this. Because Narcissa was his mother and she always had a solution. She knew what to do about his sight. She surely had a solution for this mess. 

“Malfoy?” Draco heard his name shouted, shock clear in their voice.

He whirled around trying to find the source only to come face to face with a wand at his face and green eyes behind them. 

“Potter.” Draco drawled trying to somewhat recover and not seem daft walking through the forest after an attack not aware of what's going on. 

“What are you doing here Malfoy? Are you a part of this?” Harry questioned red-faced and angry.

“If I was a part of this wouldn't I be in a hood and not here in the woods?” Draco drawled the feigning his best look of annoyance which wasn't hard with Potter or this situation at all.

“He’s right Harry, if Draco were a part of this he would most likely be at the camp with the other death eaters and wearing a hood.” Hermoine said with her all knowing voice. Her ego must have gone up being surrounded with idiots all the time. Harry slowly brought his wand down but not putting it completely away. 

“Well you better watch it Malfoy.” Potter turned away storming off into the night taking his posse with him but not before Weasley was able to shoot him a look of anger and suspicion.

With that Draco turned as well back on the path toward his mother. Glad his interaction with Potter was brief it was already a busy night; he didn't need to add the annoyance and frustration of dealing with Potter on top of it all. 

Draco power walked back to his mothers path sticking to the shadows especially aware of his surroundings not to be caught like he had with Potter. He saw his mother tucked away by a tree, arms wrapped around-shielding her bare arms from the chilly summer air in the shadows like he much was himself. Narcissa once again saw Draco coming up from her peripheral.

“Where were you Draco?” Narcissa scolded. Her tone relatively even, anger and worry seeping through into her voice. Draco picked it up immediately and with it a sudden wave of guilt washing over him.

“Im sorry mother, I wanted to know what was happening and I knew you and father wouldn't tell me.” Guilt etched in his tone. Draco didn't lie to his mother unless absolutely necessary and often enough he would later go to her and confess the truth. He told his mother the truth and no matter how difficult it was she would come up with a solution. 

Narcissa nodded a solemn expression crossed her face in understanding. Draco her clever little boy. Always wanting to know what's happening, whether his father appreciated his curiosity or not. Oftentimes not. But she could understand why he wanted to know what was happening and she could even appreciate that he snuck away under her nose. She turned around grabbing her son's hand and leading him outside of the anti-apparition area. She did not let go of his hand the entire time until they got to the manor. 

“Will you tell me anything, mother? Do you know anything?” Draco said as soon as they reached the manor and had given their coats to the house elfs.  
Before she could respond the crack of apparition was heard throughout the manor. Lucius. He was okay. He wasn't caught and he wasn't hurt. She felt herself give a breath of release upon seeing his face. Narcissa was so so so thankful her husband was alright but so angry that he might have been involved. But Narcissa loved her husband despite his choices he has made and she would be loyal to her husband. That was her job as the wife of Lucius Malofy. 

“Father” Draco regarded him, “you’re late.” Draco said in an even tone. 

“Yes I am, I’m glad to see that you’re both safe.” Lucius responded

“It was a death eater task and you were absent.” They questions went unasked but were there nonetheless.

“Can you not wait until I’ve taken off my coat before you question me?” Lucius proceeded to take off his coat and hand it to an elf.

“Father where were you? I was worried. You didn't say that you were leaving either.”

“And? I am not obligated to tell you anything, remember that Draco. I do not answer to you.” Lucius retorted anger seeping into his voice despite the lowered volume.

“I saw the dark mark. It was death eaters. Were you involved?” Draco pressed again. Narcissa sighed and continued to monitor the situation.

Lucius whipped his head to Draco anger evident throughout his entire body not bothering to be concealed. “Do NOT question me Draco. I am Lord of this household and if I choose not to tell you something you will not stick your nose into it like a little runt! Is that understood?” Lucius bellowed. Going rigid with his anger gripping his snake-head cane so tight his knuckles turned white.

Draco said nothing. Narcissa turned away but heard the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh. It sickened her. 

“Then I will make you understand.” Lucius said, his voice going flat as if he had calmed down. But everyone in the room knew it was anything but that. 

Lucius raised his cane using it to shove Draco to the cellars. Narcissa turned away heading to her bedroom not wanting to hear the spells that would said.


	5. Sorry Not A Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im going to try and delete this after but I just have a question, almost done with the latest chapter.

WHAT SHOULD THE OC' s NAME BE????

I have absolutely no idea what his name should be lol. I dont even know if I should have an OC. What do you guys think? I have a little story with the OC but it could still be changed a little to fit another character so what should I do?? 

Keep it as an OC or change it to another character? Comment what you think.

Either way the story is going to be mainly through Draco's perspective but the OC will have some of their own POV's and interactions. WAYYY more than just a plot device or love interest btw

So if yall decide to go with the OC here are some of the names I am thinking of: Cal Persimon, Shale Roots, Kit Rubis, Arum Colbris, and Lazul Conifer. 

I got them all off of a random name generator but I think they're pretty good. If you guys have any original names you can out them in the comments. I just want to know what yall think!! If you have any questions go ahead and put them in the comments too. If you want I can give you a little character description for the OC but not too much cause no spoilers. 

I just need to figure out what the name for my OC is gonna be, if I even use an OC and then I can finish the chapter I'm writing.

PLEASE COMMENT YOU OPINIONS I NEED THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	6. Chapter 5: Italians and Wands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again lmk if there are any errors but otherwise hood you enjoy.

Draco awoke the next morning extremely sore and with a headache. Of course the night he got beat up with a cane was the same night he got a vision. Draco slowly got out of bed making his way to the bathroom while sorting through his head. 

Blaise in Italy. At a coffee shop. With a book. Talking to an old woman. A sweet old woman by the looks of it, she had wrinkles but unlike the ones seen in the wizarding world or at least among purebloods they didn't appear to be from stress, anger, or worry. She also had a slight smile on her face while talking to Blaise. Based on her clothing most likely a muggle. 

And a book. Planning to be published in September. It was a book on wand types and how they relate to a wizards personality and magic. Apparently some Japanese wand makers are trying new wood and core types that are quickly becoming popular. The newest discovery it would seem are mermaid scale cores. 

There are many different types of wood to craft wands out of but it would seem not a lot of wizards like to experiment with different core types outside of their respective cores. Nothing in Olivander shop goes beyond the basic Unicorn hair, Dragon heartstring, and Phoenix feathers. It's always puzzled Draco as to why but it seems to be a secret that traces back to the Dark Era. As it would appear however curiosity cannot be tamed in Japan.

Blaise in Italy and a book about wands. Such a trivial vision but that happens occasionally much to his mothers amusement. And with that last thought Draco stepped into the shower. 

Once out and after applying some pain potion as well as a healing potion for his bruises and cuts he was ready for whatever the day may prepare. His headache had all but disappeared as well. 

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 

“Mother I’ll be off now. I need to go get my supplies for Hogwarts.” Draco stated pulling on his robes and heading towards the fireplace.

“Alright Dragon, have a nice trip.” His mother replied sweetly. Draco could almost see the pleasant smile that would be on her face if it weren't for her childhood training. 

With that Draco threw down the powder and flooed to Diagon Alley. He needed the necessary supplies for all of his classes which included Astronomy, Charms, DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts), Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Ruins, Advanced Magical Theory, Advanced Ancient Studies, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. A full schedule-probably almost as much as Granger managed to get, Draco thought a tad bitterly. 

If Draco was being honest he was quite resentful towards Granger during his first and second year when she managed to do better than him in school getting #1 in their year. Now however Draco is past that. Granger is a genius in her own right but Draco is no idiot himself. She excels in the curriculum that is taught in Hogwarts, Draco’s expertise is slightly outside the box. Speaking of outside the box Draco also needs a particular ingredient for his potion tonight: gertude sap. A semi-rare potion ingredient not commonly found in Europe. Draco of course with his own connections managed to find a man who could secure some. Draco was even nice enough to get a small portion for Snape. The rest of the ingredients were either already at the manor which lay in the dungeons or his own personal hiding spot, where he keeps things that he doesn’t particularly want them to find. 

And with that final though Draco arrived at Flourish & Blotts and picked up all the books he needed for Hogwarts. A quick browse through the shelves showed nothing that peaked his interest. He could most likely find most of the books somewhere in the Malfoy Manor Library, Narcissa always had enjoyed her books. After a couple other stops Draco had picked up all his supplies and it was time to secure the gertude sap. 

Draco turned down into Horizon Alley and waited. Augustine Rich, a tall Africam-American who is particularly gifted in finding and securing rare objects. And a man whos not loyal or bought out by Draco’ s father. Draco watched as the man strode down to where Draco was with his seemingly permanent lopsided smile etched onto his face. 

“Hope you weren't waiting too long kid.” The man said his easy-going attitude leaking into his voice.

“Nope, just arrived a moment ago.”Draco could feel his own lips wanting to turn up at the ends from the man. “Do you have the sap?” 

“Straight to business as always, huh? I can appreciate a man of business.” Mr. Rich kneeled down to the floor setting his briefcase down and unclipping it to get the ingredient. “What's in the bag kid looks like a lot?” Rich eyed the bag then continued looking through his spelled briefcase.

“School supplies, heading back soon.” Draco responded easily flowing into the casual conversation.

“Ahh makes sense. What schools ‘round here again?” Rich paused for a moment taking his hands out of the briefcase to think for a moment. Draco could see in his eyes the moment he got it. “Hogwarts right?”

“Yeah.” Draco responded feeling his lips quirk upwards again but this time not stopping them.

“Lots a classes then?” Rich continued pulling out two bottles and checking the labels.

“Yeah. Almost a full load.” 

“What’s it like at Hogwarts. From what I’ve heard it's seen better days and has especially gone downhill since Dumbledoor.” Rich questioned putting one of the bottles down. Draco could see the newfound curiosity at what he would have to say. 

“Quite. Dumbledoor isn't utterly incapable but he's not exactly an equitable authority figure either if you know what I mean.” A perfect diplomatic answer. Rich clipped his briefcase back shut and handing the bottle to Draco. Draco fished out a small pouch of galleons from his robe pocket handing it over and tucking away the bottle of sap.

“Interesting.” Rich said matter of factly, smile still on his face but tone not giving up any more hints as to his opinion on the subject matter. “Well kid, I’m off. Pleasure doing business with you and lookin’ forward to it again.” Rich finished off back to his easy-going tone and lopsided smirk.

“Of course. Have a good day Mr. Rich.” And with that they both turned in opposite directions and walked off. 

Augustine Rich a very interesting man. Draco could always appreciate a good conversation with him.

Draco was just outside Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor when he bumped into someone quite literally. A quick glance showed the exact people who he would wish to avoid if possible. The Golden Trio. 

“Potter.”Draco spat out managing almost as much venom in his tone as Lucius. “Äs much as I’d love to stick around and chat, I’ve actually got important places to be.”

“Ḧold up, Malfoy.” Potter protested grabbing Draco's sleeve and halting any further movement. Draco spun around ready to throw a hex if necessary, wanting nothing more than to get away from whatever disaster would come from this interaction. Lucius could easily get him out of any trouble that would arise.

“You aren't weaseling your way out of this one Malfoy!” Ron backed up supporting Potter as expected.

Draco cast a wary look around seeing that they were gathering attention as well as blocking part of the pathway. “Follow me then. And if you lot try anything, don't expect me to stick around.” Draco replied snidely, not bothering to suppress his eye roll. 

Draco led the trio to a alleyway behind a shop, away from prying eyes cause Merlin knows those three don’t know when to keep their mouth shut. 

“Don’t waste my time Potter what do you want?” There was absolutely something he wanted or was concerned about otherwise Potter avoided Draco like the plague. Potter most likely had questions or in his case accusations that means there was an opportunity to gain information as well. Certainly the golden boy had some good gossip. 

“What do you know about the death eater attack?” Already pressing for information. Father always said urgency leads to loose lips.

“That it was a death eater attack.” Draco replied boredly raising an eyebrow. 

“Don’t play dumb Malfoy. I bet your daddy was behind it right? That's why you were in the forest alone?” Ron hollered anger lacing his tone. 

“Calm down Ronald.” Hermione chastised. Finally someone with a brain and sense. Hermione then turned toward Draco eyes calculating and curious. “Don’t try to lie to us Malfoy. We’re the ones who saw you in the forest after the attack, whether good or bad I’m sure it’s something others would love to know.” A sense of superiority radiating off. Draco bit his tongue holding off a particularly cruel remark.

“Blackmail huh? I thought you’d figure that below you? Now Draco’s own sense of superiority leaked into his tone. “Point is Mudblood,” Draco almost enjoyed seeing them all squirm uncomfortably, Ron’s face going red with anger while Potter clenched his fists trying to hold himself back. But nothing except simple resignation and slight anger on Granger’s face. Seems like the slur isn’t bothering her as much anymore, it was a tiresome insult that would grow old at some point. Looks like Draco might need to find a new way to get under her skin. “that I obviously wasn’t a part of anything which I thought was cleared in the forest. And as far as I’m concerned my father was running away like everyone else. Besides from what I’ve heard Potter over there was under suspicion of casting the dark mark himself, so I don’t really think you lot are in a place to threaten me.” 

“Don’t call ‘Mione that you death eater.” Ron barked in return, no longer able to restrain himself.

“Death eater huh? At least I didn’t get caught casting a dark mark isn’t that right Potter?” Draco let out a chuckle as a smirk took place on his face. 

“Harry didn’t do anything! All he did was loose his wand that SOMEONE ELSE used to cast the mark!” Ron shouted in anger in an attempt to defend his friends.

“That right is it?” So the dark mark was cast using Potter's wand that he apparently lost. Peculiar. “Let me ask you something.” Draco started not giving an option for any of them to deject. “What would you do if I was a death eater? What could you do? I-“ 

“We’d tell the ministry and proper officials.” Hermione burst out in conviction.

“You mean the ministry that thinks Potter could have cast the dark mark? I think you’re forgetting there are actual death eater terrorists running around who haven’t even been mentioned by the ministry. They wouldn’t do anything even if they caught a proper criminal. However I’m not asking what the ministry would do I’m asking what you would do?” 

“We’d stop you ourselves then.” Potter bit in with just as much self righteousness and conviction as Hermione. 

“And the rest? You might be able to get me Potter but what about the rest? Do you really think that three 4th year students at Hogwarts would be able to stop every rogue death eater and dark lord follower? Powerful dark wizards who have been doing magic since before you were born and can go head-to-toe with official Auror and win.” A mocking tone with genuine curiosity wondering if they are really so naive. 

“It doesn’t matter what or who is against us cause we aren’t cowards like you. I’ll stand up for what is right no matter what.” Potter fired off ever so sanctimoniously. 

“And of course you decide what’s right.” With every amount of resentfulness Draco held he turned around and left before they could get another word out. 

Draco returned home slightly more sour then when he left however thinking about the ritual he would finally get to do brightened his mood.


End file.
